Samuelo et Pellette
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: "IL SUFFIT FRANÇOIS! Je lui donne plus de plaisir que tu ne lui as jamais donné. Arrête de lui téléphoner toutes les heures, y compris la nuit. Elle ne veux pas te voir pour le moment."
1. L'Amour plus fort que l'apparence!

Se One-Shot est né sur un coup de tête entre mes deux cours de la fac, parce que comme le Geek "personnes ... ne m'aime!"

Mais aussi de commentaires youtube alors... Enjoy!

Et tel la seconde vidéo de Stingray Transmission :

·−−− · −·· ··−·· −·−· ·−·· ·− −− · −−·− ··− · ·−·· · ··−· −−− ··· ··· −−− −·−− · ··− ·−· −·· · ··−· ·· ·−·· −− ·− ·· −· ··· ·· −−·− ··− · ··· ·− −·−· ···· ·−··− ·−· · ·−−· ··− ·−−· ··− −·−· · −· ·−−−−· · ··· − ·−−· ·− ··· ·−−·− −− −−− ·· −·−·−· −·· · −− · −− · −−·− ··− · ·−− ···· ·− − − ···· · −·−· ··− − −·−·−− ··−−·· ·− ···− · −·−· ·−· ·· −·−· ···· ·− ·−· −·· ·−·· · −·−· ···· ·· · −· · − ··· ·− −− ··− · ·−·· ·−·· · ·−−· ··− − ·− ·− ·− ·− ·− ·− ·− ·· −· −·· · ···− · · · −· − ·· ·· ·· ·−·· ·− − · ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ··− ·−· −·−·−−

··· ·· −· −−− −· ···− −−− ··− ··· ·− ···− · −−·· ···− ··− ·−·· ·− ··· · −·−· −−− −· −·· · ···− ·· −·· ··−·· −−− −·· · ··· − ·· −· −−· ·−· ·− −·−− − ·−· ·− −· ··· −− ·· ··· ··· ·· −−− −· ··−−·· ···− −−− ··− ··· · −· ·−−· · −· ··· · −−·· −−·− ··− −−− ·· ··−−··

·− ···· ·− ··− ··· ··· ·· −−−··· ··· ·· − −−− ·· ·− ··− ··· ··· ·· − ··− · ··· − ·−−· −−− ··− ·−· ·−·· ·− ··· ·− ·· −· − · ·−−· · ·−·· ·−·· · −−··−− ··−· ·− ·· − ·−·· · ··· ·− ···− −−− ·· ·−· −·−·−−

* * *

><p>Facebook, 11 septembre, 16h25.<p>

Commentaire de François Theurel : Je redemande la restitution de mon outil.

Réponse de What The Cut !? : IL SUFFIT FRANÇOIS! Je lui donne plus de plaisir que tu ne lui as jamais donné. Arrête de lui téléphoner toutes les heures, y compris la nuit. Elle ne veux pas te voir pour le moment.

La page web se ferme.

Le chevelu soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure libre et indomptable.

Il tourna la tête pour observer Richard, assis pas terre en train de lire un livre sur les Golden Retriever tout en faisant des commentaires graveleux dessus.

Et sur le lit était allongé Samuel qui faisait des câlins à l'amour de sa vie. Câlins d'où fusait des "oooh mon ventilo d'amuur!" et des "ooooh ma Pupuce que tu es belle!"

Vous aurez comprit: L'amour de Samuel est Pupuce, alias la Pelle du Fossoyeur de Film.

-Dites les gars, je veux bien vous couvrir pour votre amour secret, mais il faudrait lui dire a François!

* * *

><p>EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU que dire... AH JE SAIS!<p>

010101100100100101010110010001010010000001001100010000010010000001010011010000010100100101001110010101000100010100100000010100000100010101001100010011000100010100100001 !


	2. Samuelo et Pellette, Le Retour!

_Samuello et Pellette_, "la mission! (de la Sainte Pelle) "

Je n'aurais jamais crû faire un chapitre deux, c'est un OS à la base!

Mais, au vu du dernier WTC, c'était... TROP BADASS, PUTAIN!

J'espère que se sera toujours aussi drôle et... Toujours aussi WTF!

Il y a aussi dedant un jeu de mot BIEN POURRIT! JE LE SAIS! MON MOI PANDA CHANTEUR DEVANT LE MICRO...ONDE QUI ATTENDS QUE L'EAU... BAN... BOUE?

Rien est à moi, What The Cut est à Antoine Daniel, Pupuce au Fossoyeur de Film, la guitare bleu avec un autocollant de squelette qui dance à MOI! MOI! MOI! HA!

**(PARANOIA PARANOIA!)**

...

Sur ce, −··· −−− −· −· · ·−·· · −·−· − ··− ·−· · ·− ··− −··− −−· · −· ··· −−·− ··− ·· ·− ··− ·−· −−− −· ··· ·−·· ··− − · − −·· ··−·· −·−· ·−· −·−− ·−−· − ··−·· ··· · ·−−· ·− ··· ··· ·− −−· · · −· −− −−− ·−· ··· · ·−·−·− −·· ·−−−−· ·− ·· ·−·· ·−·· · ··− ·−· ··· −−··−− ··· ·· ···− −−− ··− ··· ···− −−− ··− ·−·· · −−·· − −−− ··− − ··· ·− ···− −−− ·· ·−· ·−−− · −·−· ·−· −−− ·· ··· ··· ·− ···− −−− ·· ·−· −−·− ··− ·· · ··· − −·· · ·−· ·−· ·· ·−··− ·−· · ·−·· · −− ·− ··· −−·− ··− · −·· ·− −· ··· ··· ·−·· −−· −−··−− · − −−·− ··− ·· −· ·−−−−· · ··· − ·−−· ·− ··· ·− ·−−· ·−−· ·− ·−· ··− − −·· · ·−−· ··− ·· ··· ·−·· −−− −· −−· − · −− ·−−· ··· −−−··· ··− −· ·−·· ·− −− ·− −·−·−− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· ·− ···· −·−·−−

* * *

><p><em>Fin des grandes vacances, 0h42, un Jeudi<em>.

Dans sa chambre, obscur et sombre, tapait dans les ténèbres de sa chambre le texte de son futur épisode: l'épisode 35. Mais il était bloqué: l'action de l'introduction était lancée, mais il ne savait pas quoi écrire en pirouette scénaristique complètement absurde pour continuer la scène.

Alors que Richard dormait du sommeil du juste après que le youtubeur lui est chanté une berceuse à sa façon; un ventilateur et une pelle débarquèrent dans l'antre du chevelu, tout en continuant de se... Rouler des pelles? **YEAH! TINTINTIIN NIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ALLEZ COPULER AILLEURS! J'AI UN EPISODE A ECRIRE MOI BORDEL DE MERDE!

Les deux objets vedettes d'internet s'écartèrent, honteux, baissant la tête.

- Dé-so-ler; répondit la voix robot de Samuel, accompagner d'un hochement de Pupuce.

Antoine Daniel soupira, retira ses lunette pour se frotter les yeux quand soudain, il eut une idée, une idée terrible, incroyable, surhumaine, gargantuesque!

- Pupuce, tu voudrais participer à un de mes épisodes?

_3 novembre 2014, YouTube, chaîne de MrAntoineDaniel, vidéo 62, 00:03:35_.

- Ok-ok, très bien, vous voulez me combattre moi, mais vous pouvez combattre LE POUVOIR DE LA SAINTE PELLE!?

Et Pupuce apparut dans un flash de lumière blanche, sur un fond sonore de _Dies irae, dies illa solvet saeclum in favilla._

Et derrière la camera, posé sur une table se trouvait Samuel, qui crépitait de tout ses circuits électrique: sa Pupuce était MA-GNI-FI-QUE!

* * *

><p>Voili-voilou!<p>

Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais d'autres... MAIS-MAIIIIIIS-MAIS-MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! Si les épisodes futurs/publications sur les réseaux sociaux s'y prêtent, j'en ferais d'autres!

A bientôt sur d'autres fictions!


End file.
